


Sam

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 4





	Sam

Me and the boys had been on a string of hunts non-stop over the past month. We all needed a break so we hit up a dive bar in the last town we worked. It didn't seem like we'd gotten more than a day break before we'd find something else to hunt. I was tired, tired of the same clothes, dirty laundry mats, shitty hotels, lack of hot water, crappy food. I hit my limit of the boys and the increasingly annoying habits in such tight quarters. 

At least at the Bunker, I could go to my room or a dozen other places to get away and be by myself. We'd lived together for a couple of years but nothing had been so annoying as the last month. Dean humping anything with tits and a pulse and Sam with his nose in his laptop day in and day out. Every time I tried to come over and sit by Sam he'd slam his laptop shut, he wouldn't open it back up until I'd leave. When it wasn't the laptop, his face would be glued to his phone, and every once in a while a faint smile would cross his lips. 

I figured he was just watching porn and was shy about it. It never bothered Dean when I interrupted him. Occasionally I'd sit with him and purposely ruin it for him. I'd try my damnedest to screw with Dean on purpose like that, I wasn't any good at practical jokes like the two of them but damned if I couldn't ruin a mood. 

"Nah there's no way she'd do that, he's not big enough for her to make that face. If a guy did that to me, I might have to bite...hard. Oh come on, that's the fakest fucking orgasm face I've ever seen, no real woman does that," and proceed to imitate it and over exaggerate their orgasm noises with a sarcastic look on my face. 

"I hate you," he'd smile, hit my shoulder and tell me to go away.

I sat at the bar, ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer chaser. Dean was already hitting up the pool table in the back trying to score some cash and hook up with a waitress. Sam sat on the stool next to me and pulled out his phone, thumbing through something with interest. When he found whatever he was looking for, I could see the heat flush through his cheeks.

"Can't you give it a rest for one goddamned day Sammy? We're tired and need a break. Stop with the cases for one fucking night, I'm begging you. I didn't shower and shave to run off and have to kill something else." It came out a little more snippy than I intended. His cheeks flushed red and he put his phone in his shirt pocket.

"I'm sorry Y/N." He ordered a double of whiskey and downed it the second the bartender set it in front of him. He held onto the glass turning it in his hand.

"What's up Sam? What do you keep eyeballing on your phone?" I swiveled my chair towards him a bit, trying to reach out and snatch his phone and finally figure out what he's so fascinated by.

"It's nothing." He pulled away and looked at his glass with a strained grimace.

"Dude come on, we've known each other how long now? You're deflecting, what's going on?" I put my hand on his shoulder, flashing him a million-watt smile. He looked down at my hand and smiled before his eyes moved to mine.

"You remember that dirtbag hunter you dated for a bit last year?" He sighed, he knew this wasn't going to go well and asked the bartender to bring a full bottle of whiskey and another glass, put $100 bill on the counter. 

"Yeah, the piece of shit I wasted two months on, punk ass bitch." He could see you starting to get mad thinking about it.

"Well I got wind he did something pretty shitty and I've been trying to get rid of it but no sooner than I take it down, he puts it up somewhere else. I created a program to take it down the instant it detects it, I'm trying to get a virus working to destroy it, but he must still be pretty pissed." 

"First off what are you talking about? And secondly, he has no reason to be pissed, he accused me of fucking you two and that's why I never had time for him, cuz I'd 'rather be the Winchesters little whore'. Not my fault my fist broke his stupid ass face."

"He's been posting...a sex video of you two all over the internet."

"I never made a video with him Sam" I hissed.

"Well, obviously he had a camera somewhere because it's you. It's mainly you, I mean, the focus is all you, like P.O.V." He couldn't look me in the eyes, just kept spinning the glass before he finally opened the bottle of whiskey and poured some in each glass, pushing one in my direction.

"I... don't know what to say. I never willingly made a video with that tiny dicked arrogant bitch. I only slept with him twice and both times I was drunk as hell."

"At first I didn't believe it was you but then watching it again... it's you. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I just thought I could fix it without you ever knowing."

"Wait a minute, is that...is that what you're constantly doing with your laptop?"

He stopped turning his glass and downed it in one swallow. His eyes focused on his hands. "Yeah, whenever we're not working a case I've been trying to remove it from every site he posts it to."

"That's not what I meant. Have you been watching it?" I wasn't sure if I should be angry or turned on. It had been months since I'd gotten laid and I was hard up for some contact. Sam kept his eyes on his hands, I never noticed how large his hands were, the glass seemed dwarfed in them. 

"I don't know how to answer that without sounding like a creep." He mumbled.

"Well then, this is awkward." I reached for the bottle and filled our glasses knocking it back in two gulps. 

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you be and go hustle some pool with Dean." He got up to walk away, but I grabbed his arm pulling him back down to the stool.

"Just wait a minute." His eyes finally meeting mine. "Is that what you've been looking at on your phone?"

"Uh, well, yeah." He hung his head down, shoulders slumped.

"Can I ask why? I mean I think I should be mad about this but somehow I'm not." A soft laugh escaped my lips, his head picked up and stared as you bit your lip.

"Because I'm an idiot."

"How so?"

"If I would have seen what was in front of me, I could have avoided all of this, but Dean had me convinced you weren't into either of us, something about you saying mixing business and pleasure would fuck shit up."

I couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh, "I gave Dean that line after I first moved in because I didn't want to be a last resort booty call while we're on the road." 

"Oh, so all this time, I could have...I mean we could have."

"Dated? Yeah, why not. I wish you would have said something."

"So, you wanna go out sometime? I mean like a real date not sitting in a bar." 

"I'd like that but first you have to answer me a few things." My facial expression turning deeply serious.

"Ok, shoot."

"How many times have you watched that video?"

"Oh well, uh," He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "A couple of times."

"You're lying, try again," I smirked.

"Alright, more times than I'd rather admit."

"Is that why you were in the shower so long last night after Dean went to bed?" I licked my lips. 

His cheeks flushing red again, "yeah, I couldn't stand sharing a bed without being able to touch you. I needed...a release if you will."

"Mhm, and did it turn you on? Thinking of me being right there laying next to you. My ass rubbing up against you." A mischievous twinkle appeared in my eyes as I filled our glasses again.

A slight groan slipped out of his mouth, "yes it did." He tilted his stool to face me, one of his legs in between mine.

"What did you do while watching the video Sam?" 

"I touched myself, wishing I was the one making you sound like that. Hoping I could be the one to make you squirm and scream my name."

"And here I was just a few doors down in the bunker all this time while you've been jerking it, instead of getting the real view." The giggle just a little bit evil sounding. I put my hand on his thigh and gently ran my fingers up and down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back just a smidge. "Do you call my name when you're touching yourself, Sam?"

"Mhm," the muscles in his legs tensing, his jeans tightening as his hard-on grew.

"Does this, bother you, Sam?" My fingers snaked their way to his hard-on and griped him through his jeans. A low growl ripped from his mouth.

"Please Y/N, it's just...been a while and I'm...frustrated. You keep your hand there any longer and I'll nut right here." There was something primal about the look in his eyes. 

I couldn't help but laugh, my eyebrows cocked and a devilish look upon my face. I tossed back my whiskey and slammed the glass on the bartop. I put my hand on Sam's and dragged him out onto the dance floor. 

"Let's go Gigantor, you look like you need a little fun." He was reluctant because of the massive bulge in his pants but came along without much of a fuss. 

There was a cover band in the back playing country music. Not a favorite of either of us but my mission now was just getting him as riled up as possible before he couldn't take it anymore. I'm terrible I know, but I was just as frustrated as he was, who said teasing wasn't foreplay?

There wasn't anything fast about the music, just a bunch of slow low key songs. I put my hands on Sam's chest and he wrapped his around my back. The band started to play a new song, we swayed back and forth. 

He gripped me tightly, his hard-on poking me through his jeans, I just smirked leaning my head on his chest. Dean took all this in from across the room and crossed his arms dismayed at the two of you. "Huh, so much for business and pleasure," he mumbled. When Sam saw Dean standing there huffing with his pissy little face, he just smiled and kissed the top of my head. 

I lifted my face up and stood on my tiptoes, pulling his face into mine and kissed him. Stupid cheesy, sparks flying, I felt a warmth traveling through my body. He lifted me just enough and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands cupping my ass. I didn't want to stop kissing him, it was like a fever coming over me. I needed him, I had to have him now. 

"Sam," my voice raspy, lips kissing his neck, a breathy whisper in his ear, "We need to leave, now."

"You got it beautiful. Motel?" He started walking towards the door still holding onto me, staring in my eyes, completely unaware of the looks we were getting around the bar.

"I don't know if I can make it that long," I whined, fingers tangling in his hair.

"Hold tight Y/N, a few minutes drive." He opened the passenger side door and set me down, but not before thrusting his tongue in my mouth.

He couldn't drive fast enough, one hand on the wheel, the other feeling his way down my jeans, frantically trying to enter my pussy. The tips of his fingers found my clit and he started to slowly run circles around it.

A breathy groan left my mouth, "Oh god Sam, I'm too close, stop." I pleaded, squirming away.

"We've got all night, Dean can sleep in the Impala for once, I just want to hear you moan my name." His fingers kept working their magic, his eyes glancing from the road to me. My body giving in and rocking beneath him.

"Sam, oh god Sam...I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish my words before the built up orgasm from our talk of him and video at the bar rocked through my body. If that was just from his fingers, I couldn't wait to see what else he could do. His fingers now sliding in and out of me, my breathing heavy, I was slowly grinding against him. "Sam...uh...don't stop." I was almost on the verge of orgasming again when he pulled into the motel and parked. 

He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers and grinned. "Better than my imagination."

We couldn't get through the door fast enough. Hands all over each other, ripping clothes off in a wild storm flying in all directions. Finally naked he took a step back and took in the view but before he could do anything I pushed him on the bed and growled, "your turn." 

I pounced on him, straddling just above his hard cock, barely brushing against it, kissing his lips, working my mouth down to his dick. He was huge, bigger than I had thought, this might hurt a bit. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could and worked the rest with my hands. He groaned, head falling back on the bed, eyes closed, biting his bottom lip.

"Fucking hell Y/N." He moaned, his hand slid to the back of my head and held on to my hair. "Take it, take it all." 

He thrust hard a few times and his body shuttered, I gagged as he let loose and filled my mouth. I laid on top of him, kissing his chest and neck before finding his lips. 

"Oh, I am so far from done with you gorgeous." A seductive smile, he wrapped his arms around me and flipped me on my back gazing down at me.

"You are so beautiful. I'm sorry." His face close to mine, his hair tickling me.

"Sorry for what?" I smiled.

"Not admitting I wanted you sooner, could have been doing this night and day for a long time now." A sexy little smirk spread across his face.

"Make it up to me then, fuck me til I can't walk straight ."

He pushed my legs apart with his knee, centered himself just outside, he momentarily stopped just long enough to run his hands up my stomach and grabbed my breasts, pinching each nipple and he growled. I was too distracted by the slight pinch of his fingers and I heaved my chest upward at his touch, he took that opportunity to thrust in hard. My whole body arched towards him, my hands gripped his shoulders, I let out a pained moan. He was so big, it ached. Every thrust faster and harder, I raked my nails on his back. Hours flew by, but we were hungry, trying to satisfy a long overdue aching need.

"Sam...oh god Sam. Oh, fuck that feels so good." I was too close, I'd never last all night if he kept this up. I lost track, orgasm after another. My body going weak. I pulled him down to kiss hoping it would slow him down but it just revved him up even more.

He spoke between thrusts through clenched teeth, "Say...it...again...scream...it...Y/N...scream...my...name," a primitive growl roaring in his throat.

I went over the edge, splashing all around his cock, I could feel it dripping down and I screamed, "SAM!" The sound of his name ringing through the room, he grunted and moaned, "Y/N." His body quivered and shook, slowly, teasingly still moving around inside me. When he finally pulled out I could feel the flood of cum dripping out. He laid on top of being kissing me, brushing my hair from face.

"If every night's like this then I don't think I'd ever leave your room."

"Who said we had to."

Sleep won over and soon we drifted off. 


End file.
